Tumbuh
by ambudaff
Summary: Adalah tumbuh jika kau tak tahu kemudian tahu... Respon untuk chapter 548


**TUMBUH**

_Sabaku no Gaara, Yondaime Kazekage, Karura, adalah milik __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Sebagai respon atas chapter 548_

_Rating K+_

_Spesial untuk **[at]**__**aicchan**__ sebagai royalti atas fanart-nya XDD Untuk __**[at]iputcchi**__ dengan Untitled-nya, untuk __**[at]NiccoMacchi**__ dengan Sasori-nya, untuk __**[at]greennsubmarine**__ dengan Kabuto-nya XDD_

-o0o-

Malam sudah turun.

Seluruh wilayah peperangan terdiam. Seluruh peserta peperangan tertidur—terkecuali _shinobi-shinobi_ yang mendapat giliran piket.

Dalam tradisi lama, seluruh peperangan dilaksanakan hanya pada saat siang. Saat matahari kembali ke peraduan, peperangan dihentikan sementara. Tentu saja, hal ini tidak selalu diikuti dengan patuh, karena pasukan telik sandi tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Belum lagi kalau pasukan musuh menyerang tiba-tiba, sebagai bagian dari taktiknya.

Tapi di sini, di bagian ini, semua tenang.

Sehingga tatkala suatu sosok berjalan nyaris tanpa suara, nyaris juga tak dikenali awalnya.

"Ka-Kazekage-_sama_—"

"Hn—" dan sosok Kazekage itu mengangguk sebagai balasan atas hormat dari _shinobi_ itu. Keheranan atas apa yang akan dilakukan Kazekage-nya—komandan dari semua _shinobi_ dalam peperangan ini—tapi _shinobi_ itu menelan pertanyaannya, dan membiarkannya berlalu.

Berjalan keluar dari tenda-tenda, menyusuri padang berpasir, dan menanjak sehingga tiba di suatu tempat serupa plato. Dataran tinggi.

Dari sini terlihat ke mana-mana.

Dan juga terlihat dari mana-mana.

Resiko memang, kalau saja ada ninja yang berniat menyerang diam-diam. Tapi, sudah barang tentu sang Kazekage itu sudah memperhitungkannya dengan baik. Sudah siap mengambil resiko.

Ia menarik napas panjang setibanya di atas. Pemandangannya memang indah untuk yang bisa menikmatinya. Malam tanpa awan, bintang-bintang menemani bulan separuh. Sinar cukup untuk memandu pandangan mata sejauh yang bisa ditelusuri.

Sang Kazekage itu menghela napas.

Pemandangan yang terlihat memang tidak sama persis dengan pemandangan di Suna, tapi setidaknya, bisa mewakili. Mewakili rasa hati.

Ia, Pemimpin dari seluruh Pemimpin Divisi dalam peperangan ini. Bertanggungjawab atas semua anakbuahnya.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri di sisi lain ia juga hanya seorang anak muda.

—_yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa ia dicintai, dilindungi oleh ibunya. Yang selama ini dianggap tak menyayanginya—_

Karena itulah dahulu ia membuat tatto di keningnya. Hanya untuk mengingatkan. Bahwa ia adalah orang yang tak akan pernah dicintai oleh siapapun.

Tetapi, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, bahwa seluruh rakyatnya mencintainya. Menyayanginya. Masih jelas terbayang di pelupuk matanya saat ia dibangkitkan kembali oleh Nenek Chiyo, dengan taruhan nyawanya sendiri. Seluruh penduduk desa menantinya.

—_yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa ayahnya terus menerus mengambil resiko dibenci oleh semua orang, hanya untuk melindungi seluruh desanya—_

Karena itulah ia pun membenci semua orang, terutama sang ayah. Karena mengambil alih semua yang bisa ia punyai: kesempatan untuk merasakan mempunyai ibu, kesempatan untuk merasakan mempunyai kakak, kesempatan untuk merasakan mempunyai teman, kesempatan untuk merasakan mempunyai kehidupan yang normal.

Tetapi, ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas, teman-teman yang kemudian ia dapatkan setelah besar. Semua teman-teman yang memandangnya dari hati. Tulus. Terutama satu yang menjadi pemicunya, Naruto. Yang menjadi pemicu agar ia selalu berbagi semua rasa yang ia punya, baik senang maupun sedih, dan sebagai imbalannya teman-temannya juga akan berbagi rasa baik senang maupun susah.

Dan alangkah beda rasanya mempunyai kakak-kakak yang tulus melindunginya. Bergerak tanpa berpikir panjang hanya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, walau untuk itu ia harus berhadapan dengan penguasa Kugutsu, walau ia harus berhadapan dengan penguasa racun—

—_yang baru saja menerima kepercayaan penuh dari sang ayah untuk melindungi seluruh desa, sebagaimana dulu diupayakan oleh sang ayah—_

Bahkan, bukan saja menerima kepercayaan dari seluruh penduduk desa, melainkan menerima kepercayaan dari seluruh _shinobi_—bahkan _samurai_—dari berbagai desa, untuk memimpin pasukan gabungan ini—

—_yang baru saja mendengar bahwa sang ayah bangga padanya—_

—aneh rasanya. Tapi ia tak akan pernah melupakan raut wajah ayahnya saat mengatakan itu.

Dan matanya basah lagi.

Kazekage muda itu melayangkan pandang ke arah Suna. Walau tak terlihat, ia tahu Suna ada di sana. Ia tahu jiwanya berada di sana. Dan ia juga tahu, jiwa ayah dan ibunya, juga berada di sana. Melindunginya. Melindungi seluruh desanya. Melindungi seluruh umat manusia dari kekejian nafsu.

Walau caranya tidak selalu bisa dipahami oleh semua orang.

Kazekage itu menghapus sudut matanya yang basah.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tak pernah menangis, kali ini, dalam waktu setengah hari saja ia sudah menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Tapi ia lega. Ia tahu kini. Ia tahu akan perasaan _Okaasan_ padanya, ia tahu akan perasaan _Otousan_ padanya.

Matanya basah bukan karena sedih. Matanya basah untuk kelegaan. Yang akan membantunya berdiri tegak. Berdiri membela semua yang sudah meletakkan kepercayaan padanya.

_Otousan_, _Okaasan_, aku sangat meyayangimu—

Angin malam bertambah dingin menyayat sampai ke tulang.

Tapi hatinya hangat.

**FIN**


End file.
